Kesalahanku
by ZuA30
Summary: AU. Apa jadinya jika sat di arc. Kamino, Bakugou tak berhasil diselamatkan? Apa tanggapannya ketika ia mengetahui wujud sebenarnya dari All Might yang diselimuti oleh hasutan seorang Shigaraki Tomura.


**Disclaimer : BnHA nya bukan punya saya, tapi punya Kohei Horikoshi-_sensei_~**

\--

kota Kamino malam itu sangatlah ricuh, kegaduhan-kegaduhan yang terjadi saat itu bahkan melebihi aktivitas saat di siang hari pada jam-jam kerja.

Bagaimana tidak? Boss musuh yang dicari-cari, tiba-tiba saja muncul di kota tersebut yang kini sedang melawan sang Simbol Perdamaian, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah All Might yang gagah dan perkasa.

Itulah yang selalu dipikirkan oleh orang-orang...

Mereka semua tidak mengetahui kondisi fisik '_sesungguhnya_' dari sang Simbol Perdamaian, kecuali salah satu murid U.A kelas 1-A yang juga merupakan pewaris Quirk One for All. Midoriya Izuku.

"Semuanya, aku tahu bagaimana caranya kita menyelamatkan Kacchan!"

Kacchan- Bakugou Katsuki, yang beberapa jam yang lalu diculik oleh _League Villains _sat dihutan untuk menjalankan pelatihan musim panas bersama dengan yang lainnya yang diselenggarakan oleh U.A untuk mendidik para calon pahlawan masa depa.

Dan disinilah mereka. Midoriya, Todoroki, Kirishima, Iida dan Yaoyorozu berniat untuk menyelamatkan temannya itu dengan diam-diam tanpa diketahui oleh pihak sekolah.

"Maka dari itu kunci dari penyelamatan ini ada padamu... Kirishima-kun!"

"Huh?"

Dibalik dinding mereka berlima yang sedang bersembunyi dan menyusun renca penyelamatan, Bakugou sedang mati-matian agar dia tak diculik lagi oleh para penjahat ini. All for One sang boss dari _League Villains telah_ membukakan portal dari Quirk Kurogiri untuk tiket pelarian anggota _League Villains yang_ sudah terpojok akibat kedatangan All Might dan berniat untuk membawa Bakugou bersama mereka.

All Might yang ingin menyelamatkan pemuda yang akan menjadi pahlawan di masa depan selalu terhalang oleh serangan-serangan dengan niatan membunuh oleh All for One.

Jika terus dibiarkan mereka akan kehilangan seorang Bakugou Katsuki untuk selamanya.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah gunung es tercipta tak jauh dari tempat Bakugou bertarung dengan beberapa anggota _League Villains._ Belum ada yang mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tetapi mereka menyadari ada tiga remaja yang meloncat dengan kecepatan tinggi dari gunung es yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.

Memanfaatkan kebingungan para Villain, Bakugou yang tadinya terpojok kini secercah harapan muncul di hadapannya. Hanya dia yang mengetahui siapa yang sedang di atas langit-langit yang meloncat dengan alasan. Satu-satunya alasan mereka datang ke kota ini.

Kirishima berbalik untuk menjulurkan tangannya dan berteriak dengan segala kekuatannya.

"Kemari!"

Shigaraki yang mulai mengerti apa maksud dari semua ini, berusaha untuk menangkap Bakugou untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi. Tetapi ledakan dahsyat yang keluar dari kedua telapak tangan Bakugou Katsuki sudah lebih dulu membawanya kabur menuju langit-langit malam tempat teman-temannya menunggu.

Saat hampir setara dengan ketiga temannya, Bakugou menjulurkan tangan kanannya agar tersampaikan dengan telapak tangan Kirishima.

"Dasar bo--"

Seraya hampir menggenggam tangan remaja berambut merah yang keras namun juga jantan, tiba-tiba saja muncul kabut hitam di antara telapak tangan Kirishima dan Bakugou yang membuat telapak tangan mereka tak saling bertemu. Akibatnya kabut hitam itu membuat telapak tangan mereka menembus hingga muncul di tempat lain, membuat harapan satu-satunya sirna.

"Tak, akan kubiarkan rencana Shigaraki Tomura hancur sia-sia."

Kabut hitam ke ungu-unguan yang seharus tidak ada di Kota Kamino yang cerah tanpa berawan muncul begitu saja pertanda bahwa sebenarnya ini adalah ulah Quirk dari salah satu dari _League Villains._ Kurogiri.

Karena tak tersampaikannya genggaman tangan Kirishima, Bakugou terjatuh dari langit-langit meniggalkan ekspresi shock diantara keduanya. Tetapi sebelum tubuhnya hancur membentur tanah, kabut hitam itu muncul lagi dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Bakugou seakan-akan dirinya tenggelam ke dalam jurang kegelapan tanpa dasar.

Sebelum pandangannya membutakan segalanya, ia hanya bisa melihat dan mendegar jeritan keputus asaan satu-satunya yang menjadi penyelamatnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Tidak..."

"Kacchan!-"

\--

Kesadarannya mulai pulih sedikit demi sedikit, kepalanya terasa begitu sakit seperti habis di hantam oleh batu yang teramat besar. Seperti biasa seluruh tubuhnya di ikat _lagi _di kursi kayu yang kokoh. Menghambat pergerakannya menuju kebebasan.

Bola matanya yang berwarna merah marun begitu berat untuk dibukakan-- tidak, lebih tepatnya ia hanya merasa tidak ingin tahu dimana sebenarnya ia sedang berada.

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, sepasang matanya harus terpaksa terbuka akibat ada yang tiba-tiba memegang tulang pipinya dengan perlahan. Telapak tangan yang kasar namun juga mematikan.

"Kau sudah sadarkan? Tidak usah berpura-pura, kau tidak akan bisa menipuku..."

Walaupun didalam ruangan yang gelap, Bakugou mengetahui siapa sebenarnya yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Hampir saja jantungnya itu copot dari tempatnya kalau saja orang itu memang menempatkan ke lima jarinya di tulang pipi kirinya, mungkin ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada wajah yang telah ibunya berikan.

Karena kalau tidak, mungkin pipinya akan kropos sampai terlihat serat-serat ototnya seperti yang dialami oleh sikut Aizawa-_sensei_ saat di USJ beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Sang pemilik telapak tangan memutar tubuhnya tanpa melepss genggamannya agar berhadapan langsung dengan sang remaja yang sedang tak berdaya. Perlahan telapak tangannya itu ia jelajahi sampai pada ia menarik dagu remaja itu agar pandangannya hanya tertuju kepadanya.

Bisa Bakugou lihat seringai licik yang tercipta dari wajah pucat Shigaraki Tomura. Keringat mulai bercucuran disekujur tubuh Bakugou, bisa dirasakan nafas hangat dari kedua belah pihak saat menerpa wajah mereka.

"Gara-gara kau, _sensei_ jadi tertangkap. Tapi tak apalah... Sebagai gantinya, kau harus menuruti apa perintahku..."

Tersadar akan ketakutannya sendiri, Bakugou memalingking wajahnya agar terlepas dari cengkraman Shigaraki. Remaja itu tersenyum lebar agar tak terlalu memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya kepada musuh yang ada di hadapannya, harga dirinya akan jatuh jika sampai _itu _terlihat.

"Sudah kukatan dari awal, aku tidak mau bergabung dengan organisasi sialan mu itu! Aku akan menjadi hero seperti All Might yang akan menghabisi kalian semua!!!"

Melihat keangkuhan Bakugou yang seperti biasa membuat Shigaraki ingin tertawa. Bukannya menjawab balik, Shigaraki hanya pergi untuk menyalakan TV kecil yang tak jauh dari tempat Bakugou terikat.

Saat ini hanya TV itu yang menjadi satu-satunya cahaya dalam ruangan gelap itu, membuatnya bisa melihat jelas apa yang sedang disiarkannya.

Yaitu sebuah berita _siang hari-_

\--_"Kemarin malam terjadi pertempuran dasyhat antara League Villains dan para Hero untuk menangkap dan menyelamatkan salah satu murid dari U.A yaitu Bakugou Katsuki"--_

Nafas Bakugou tercekat ketika melihat siaran itu. Ini adalah siaran berita untuk di siang hari, itu berarti pertempuran itu sudah lama selesai dan Bakugou ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

\--_"Hebatnya All Might yang dalam keadaan seperti itu masih bisa mengalahkan sang pemimpin dari League Villains. Namun sebagi bayarannya, para Hero tak bisa menyelamatkan 'sanderanya' dan para masyarakat telah kehilangan sang Simbol Perdamaian."--_

Saat itulah Bakugou baru mengetahui sesosok All Might yang sebenarnya. Di dalam siaran itu mulai menampilkan gambar All Might sang Simbol Perdamaian. Tetapi itu bukanlah perawakannya yang gagah seperti biasanya yang menjajikan perdamaian kepada seluruh masyarakat, melainkan perawakan yang kurus dan seperti tanpa tenaga. Baju yang menjadi simbolnya kini koyak dan kebesaran menggantung di tubuhnya yang penuh luka dan rasa sakit.

_Apakah ini adalah karena kesalahan ku?_

-_-"Bagaimana kita bisa hidup tanpa Simbol Perdamaian sementara tingkat kejahatan semakin meningkat di negara Jepang kita ini?"--_

_Apakah ini salahku karena aku terlalu lemah?_

\--_"Para polisi sedang menyelidiki dimana para anggota League Villains yang tersisa berada yang membawa kabur juga murid dari U.A Bakugou Katsuki bersama dengan mereka."_\--

_Ini__ adalah salah ku, All Might menjadi..._

_\--"Polisi juga menyebutkan kemungkinan terburuknya remaja ini akan berpaling dari kebenaran dan bergabung dengan League Villains."--_

_All Might menjadi..._

_\--"Secara tidak langsung, All Might akan dinyatakan pensiun--"--_

_\--pip--_

Rasa putus asa Bakugou terputus akibat TV yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya tiba -tiba saja mati dan sekali lagi kegelapan ruangan yang ia tempati, menelan seluruh akal sehat dan pikirannya.

Tanpa diketahui, Shigaraki sudah berdiri dibelakangnya sambil memegang kedua bahu Bakugou yang sedang bergetar akan tak bisa menahan rasa penyesalan.

Nafas berat bisa Bakugou rasakan di telinganya, bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang diselimuti dengan keputusasaan.

"Itu benar, ini semua adalah salahmu..."

Mata Bakugou melebar, nafasnya kini semakin tidak teratur, tubuhnya berguncang hebat, dan mulutnya menganga tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Ini semua adalah salahmu..."

Bakugou menutup matanya, tak ingin ia dengar lagi kenyataan yang ia terima.

"Secara tidak langsung..."

Ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya agar terbebas dari ikatan dan genggaman dingin yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Namun itu sia-sia aja. Karena Bakugou hanya bisa menutup matanya dengan erat, takut akan kata selanjutnya yang akan terucap dari seringai licik Shigaraki.

"Kau sudah membunuh All Might..."

Saat itulah rasanya waktu telah berhenti disekitarnya, pikirannya sudah melayang entah kemana, kenyataan pahit telah mebukakan matanya dengan lebar.

_Itu benar, aku sudah membunuh All Might..._

Kegelapan sepenuhnya melahap jiwa dan raga sang remaja. Tak menyisakan satupun kesempatan untuk terbebas dan pergi menuju cahaya.

Cahaya itu sepenuhnya sirna--

Karena dalam beberapa bulan ini, remaja berambut runcing berwarna pirang, matanya yang merah semerah darah yang ada ditangannya dan wajah dingin yang sudah tak berekspresi itu akan dikenal oleh media sebagai tangan kanan dan juga seorang algojo dari _League __Villains_.

\--

Author note's :

**Tolong Review dan utarakanlah pendapat kalian. Karena hal itu bisa mengurangi rasa stress saya :'v**

Salam, anak orang--


End file.
